


Moonlight

by KYTH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: A família Hale poderia parecer uma família comum de pessoas bem sucedidas na visão de qualquer pessoa normal. Mas todos os membros daquela família escondiam um segredo intenso que poderia fazer todos os humanos sobreviventes de uma grande guerra pirarem e começarem uma nova. E esse segredo poderia estar em risco com a chegada de novos visitantes que não tinham intenções nada amigáveis. Para completar a preocupação do jovem Derek Hale, ele se encontrava sobrecarregado dividindo os seus pensamentos entre se preocupar com a ameaça de sua espécie e como um híbrido poderia lhe chamar tanta atenção com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes quanto sua pedra.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)





	Moonlight

Derek suspirou um tanto entediado. Aquele jogo de basquete estava um pouco chato. Tudo bem que, devido a sua genética, jogar com aqueles caras seria sempre entediante e enfadonho, mas hoje estava mais do que o normal. Como um kryptoniano, Derek tinha que sempre medir a sua força ao interagir com os humanos, o que deixava o jogo um pouco chato. Mas como só poderia jogar com humanos, ali estava ele, com os joelhos flexionados, pernas abertas e mãos para os lados, tentando bloquear o seu amigo loiro de topete, que batia com a bola preta com círculos roxos contra o chão. Jackson era bom em basquete, mas não tinha a menor condição de Derek deixar um humano lhe ultrapassar. Quando o seu melhor amigo humano tentou girar para passar por si, Derek deu a volta no loiro, roubando a bola do rapaz e, do seu lado do campo mesmo, jogou a bola para a cesta, a acertando no outro lado da quadra, impressionando ao próprio time, enquanto deixava o time de Jackson indignado.

\- é sério! Me ensina a fazer isso, cara? - pediu Jackson vendo o amigo de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros lhe sorrir cansado. Um falso cansaço.

\- é só jogar a bola, Jackson. Qualquer um pode fazer isso. A minha prima, Malia, sabe fazer isso - respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o humano suspirar cansado daquele argumento.

\- qual é, cara? Abre o jogo! - exclamou Jackson lançando um olhar pedinte para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- não tem jogo nenhum, Jackson. É só mirar e jogar - falou Derek, repetindo a façanha e acertando mais uma cesta de dentro de seu lado da quadra.

\- ah. Vai se foder, Hale! - exclamou Jackson visivelmente revoltado enquanto se afastava do moreno de olhos verdes.

Derek sorriu da reação do humano, antes de olhar no relógio preso ao seu pulso, constatando já estar em sua hora. O moreno de olhos verdes se despediu do grupo de humanos que iria permanecer jogando e se dirigiu para o lado de fora da quadra, onde havia uma moto preta estacionada perto da quadra. Derek apenas montou no veículo e ligou o mesmo, vendo linhas coloridas surgirem no corpo preto da moto. O Hale puxou o capacete da lateral da moto e colocou o mesmo, antes de a moto começar a flutuar minimamente. O moreno de olhos verdes acelerou e o veículo arrancou com velocidade levantando um pouco de poeira no processo. O homem de pele bronzeada fez uma curva fechada ao se afastar da área da quadra.

Derek passou a pilotar pelo trafego um tanto caótico daquela cidade. Ele não estava atrasado, mas mesmo assim ele girou o punho para cima, acelerando, tomando mais velocidade. Ele queria logo sair da cidade para poder finalmente se aproximar um pouco daquilo que chamava de lar. Enquanto os seus amigos preferiam prédios e edifícios, tráfego e poluição sonora, Derek preferia árvores e mais árvores, natureza e a paz que a mesma lhe proporcionava. As pessoas julgavam ele e sua família por isso. A tecnologia desse tempo confortava os humanos, enquanto que os Hales preferiam a sua própria tecnologia. Derek desacelerou um pouco para poder entrar na mata. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos, depois que sairá da cidade, para alcançar aquela enorme estátua de minérios naturais localizada no meio da reserva florestal de Beacon Hills. Embora a sociedade tivesse evoluído, eles haviam preservado o pouco de natureza que restava em forma de reservas. E uma dessas reservas era a reserva Hale.

Os Hales eram os proprietários de todas aquelas terras, e era graças a eles que nenhum humano ousava desmatar aquela área. Mesmo que fossem considerados estranhos por seus costumes, Talia e Alexander eram respeitados pelos humanos, já que, além de donos da reserva, eles eram famosos em seus ramos. Embora as pessoas lhes criticassem por morarem no meio do nada e não permitirem que nada que não fosse natural fosse estabelecido naquelas terras, eles aceitavam as críticas, já que isso ajudava a esconder o segredo dos Hales.

Extraterrestres.

Exatamente. A família Hale era um grupo de seres que pertencia a uma raça que há muito tempo havia se instalado na terra: os Kryptonianos. Antes mesmo de os humanos sonharem em inventarem automóveis com propulsores e geradores antigravitacionais, eles chegaram a terra com o objetivo de fazerem desse planeta rico em minérios o seu novo lar. No entanto, é claro que houve uma guerra. Humanos contra aqueles seres coloridos com habilidades estranhas, incluindo regeneração extrema. Não importava se uma rocha ou uma espada atingisse a cabeça de uma daquele estranhos seres coloridos que se pareciam e muito com humanos, o corpo iria se desfazer em cinzas, antes de, após algum tempo, retomar a sua forma e reiniciar a batalha. Já os humanos, eram seres tão fáceis de se matar, que aos poucos eles começaram a desaparecer. E foi aí que ocorreu a rebelião.

Alguns dos Kryptonianos não concordavam em se livrar por completo dos humanos. Eles haviam conquistado uma boa área do planeta, já poderiam se estabelecer na terra. No entanto, a líder da invasão ordenou a extinção completa dos humanos. Aos poucos, grupos extremistas começaram a surgir dentre os kryptonianos e não demorou muito para que esses grupos começassem a se unir. E foi assim que toda a guerra mudou. Os grupos extremistas se viraram contra o grande líder e seu exército sedento pela extinção humana. A guerra fora um tanto dura e a grão-mestre Topázio estava mantendo o seu lado na liderança. Foi quando os Kryptonianos que se viraram contra ela tiveram a ideia de pedir ajuda aos humanos. Demorou um pouco, mas eles conseguiram se unir. Enquanto os humanos se livravam dos corpos, os Kryptonianos derrotavam de vez aqueles que queriam a sua destruição e a destruição da raça humana. A maior batalha, sem dúvida alguma fora contra Topázio e os seus generais turquesa. A mulher era osso duro de roer, principalmente por pertencer a uma subespécie mais forte do que os outros. No entanto ela fora vencida quando um humano conseguiu acertar um míssil no torso da mulher distraída, fazendo o corpo da mesma se desfazer em pó. Antes que pudesse retomar sua forma, todos atacaram, destruindo o seu núcleo de uma vez por todas.

Eles comemoraram gritando e abraçando uns aos outros. Chorando ao se lembrarem dos irmãos, amigos e amores que haviam perdido naquela guerra. Mas a comemoração e a alegria não duraram por muito tempo, pois, assim que tiveram a confirmação de que a líder da invasão havia morrido, os humanos passaram a atacar os kryptonianos que restaram. Pegos de surpresa, muitos morreram. Os humanos, com a aliança, haviam aprendido a matar aqueles seres estranhos. O núcleo era o único ponto fraco daquelas "coisas". E, assim, vários outros kryptonianos morreram. Alguns poucos, sem nenhuma vontade de guerrearem com os humanos novamente, fugiram e criaram suas residências em locais afastados. A grande maioria ficou e lutou, tentando abrir os olhos dos humanos para o fato de que eles não queriam o mal de sua raça inferior. No entanto, fora . vão e tudo o que eles puderam fazer foram se defender até morrer. Os humanos não queriam mais aqueles seres em seu planeta. Nem mesmo os que "os ajudaram". Eles não confiavam nos Kryptonianos. Os extraterrestres haviam matado muitos humanos. Não havia como confiar naqueles seres de outro planeta. Os humanos apenas queriam que eles fossem exterminados e assim nunca mais retornassem.

Derek desacelerou, enquanto uma grande porta de uma enorme mansão se abria, revelando ser uma ladeira de chão branco iluminado, assim como as paredes e teto. O moreno desceu sobre ela, antes de chegar a uma garagem com alguns dos melhores veículos daquela era. Ele estacionou entre um carro azul escuro e um negro, este último que também lhe pertencia. Ele sorriu para o carro preto com rodas ocas e finas, com linhas escuras que não possuíam cor no momento. Aquele carro era o seu verdadeiro xodó. Ele até mesmo evitava sair com ele para os jogos para não correr o risco de algo ruim acontecer com o mesmo. Derek poderia ser um ser mineral de um planeta tirano que há muito não dava as caras, poderia até possuir um corpo projetado por um núcleo considerado naquele planeta como uma jóia, mas ele, como todo ser vivo, possuía sentimentos. E os seus para aquele carro eram enormes. O homem de cabelos pretos seguiu para uma das paredes da garagem, onde havia uma porta e abriu a mesma, se deparando com um corredor negro iluminado por luzes brancas. Ele seguiu pela casa, sorrindo ao encontrar a mesma vazia.

Sua família quase nunca estava por aquela casa. Ela era usada apenas para despistar humanos curiosos. Derek passou por todos os cômodos luxuosos, antes de entrar em um quarto. Havia fotos suas e de sua família por todo o local, assim como alguns telões com pôsteres de banda e mulheres humanas. Por Krypton, aquele quarto fora decorado quando ele tinha dezessete anos. Já fazia tanto tempo e ele nunca mexeu em nada. Aquele quarto parecia perfeitamente normal para a idade do humano que ele aparentava ser. O moreno negou com a cabeça, dando as costas para o quarto e se virando para o closet. Ele abriu o mesmo e o adentrou, encontrando apenas um corredor com um espelho no final e alguns compartimentos nas laterais do caminho. Derek ignorou aqueles compartimentos e se focou apenas no espelho. Acima dele havia um octógono, o qual Derek reconhecia muito bem. O Hale olhou para o próprio peito, vendo o mesmo se abrir no centro, revelando um octogono preto.

Era um quartzo ônix.

A pedra no peito do moreno de olhos verdes brilhou a deixando mais preta ainda. Derek pôde ver o octogono acima do espelho brilhar na mesma cor que a pedra em seu peito e ele viu o espelho começar a se desfazer em pequenos pedaços prismáticos, lhe dando passagem para um corredor feito inteiramente de prismas brilhantes. O homem passou pelo espelho, antes de parar e olhar para trás apenas para ver o mesmo se reintegrar como um espelho comum. Quando o espelho, enfim se reconstruiu por completo o moreno suspirou, antes de fechar os olhos. Então sua pele começou a mudar. Ela escurecia, se tornando da cor da pedra em seu peito, mas em uma tonalidade fosca, enquanto o octogono em seu peito era brilhante. Derek abriu os olhos, os revelando ainda verdes e caminhou por um tempo, antes de dar de cara com uma enorme sala com paredes de prismas brilhantes e alguns computadores muito tecnológicos para a tecnologia humana atual.

Derek caminhou pela sala, encontrando alguns assentos flutuantes sobre prismas também flutuantes. Ele viu uma mulher de pele tão preta quanto a sua, porém um pouco mais escura, sentada em frente a um dos enormes telões, digitando rápido sobre as teclas projetadas holograficamente, vendo símbolos que humano algum conseguia ler surgirem na enorme tela, também projetada holograficamente. Derek se aproximou da mulher, parando para observar o trabalho da mesma. No telão, haviam imagens de vários lugares como aquele, escondidos em torres de pedras enormes, mas eles estavam inabitados há muito tempo.

\- como foi o jogo? - perguntou a mulher sentada a sua frente, lhe surpreendendo um pouco.

\- o de sempre. Sabe que os humanos não podem comigo - respondeu entediado.

\- Cora está entediada. Por que não jogam em alguma sala do templo. Um Kryptoniano deve ser o bastante para lhe cansar - sugeriu a mulher de pele tão preta quanto a sua.

\- não. Estou cansado de basquete. Não temos nada para fazer, certo? - argumentou o homem vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Não temos sinais de anomalia há algumas décadas - respondeu a mulher antes de suspirar e passar a imagem projetada no telão.

Derek se sentiu um pouco tristonho ao ver a mulher que ele tinha todo o orgulho de chamar de mãe suspirar daquele jeito. Talia era uma boa mãe. Mas o passado de guerreira revolucionária as vezes pesava demais em sua consciência. Ela sentia falta dos amigos que morreram, daqueles que foram estilhaçados ou até mesmo aqueles que retornaram para o planeta natal. Às vezes Derek se perguntava o porquê de sua mãe não ter voltado para Krypton como os outros. Então ele lembrou-se de tudo. O relacionamento proibido entre ela e seu pai, a possibilidade de os humanos sofrerem com as consequências geradas pela presença dos kryptonianos.

Esse era o motivo de Talia ter escolhido ficar. Krypton era um planeta desenvolvido e muito, de diversas formas. No entanto, a espécie Kryptoniana conseguia se inferior a muitas outras em vários aspectos. Um deles era o modo como a sociedade era regida. Eles não se relacionavam. Não era permitido relacionamentos amorosos. Eles, se quer, se reproduziam como faziam antigamente, eles apenas produziam. Como relacionamentos amorosos eram terminantemente proibidos, eles não podiam se tocar, logo não poderiam gerar herdeiros. Por isso fora criado o sistema de clonagem. Um kryptoniano saudável e promissor era selecionado para ter o núcleo analisado e, a partir de pequenas amostras genéticas copiadas com um scan, novos projetos de núcleos eram criados e então inseridos em minério puro.

Depois era apenas esperar pela emersão. Os kryptonianos novos simplesmente quebravam o minério em que foram introduzidos, sendo a cópia exata do kryptoniano selecionado para os gerar. E era exatamente por isso que Krypton precisava de planetas como a terra. De tanto fazerem clonagem, eles haviam acabado a reserva de minérios do planeta natal, restando apenas vidro e um solo tão pobre em minério que o planeta parecia, agora, um queijo suíço com instalações tecnológicas o envolvendo. Eles colonizavam planetas e estrelas capazes de gerar novos clones para que pudessem perpetuar sua espécie e o seu domínio pelo universo.

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou um tanto chateado por não poder ajudar a mãe. Ele nem sabia como seria presenciar todos aqueles que estiveram presentes em sua vida por milênios serem retirados dela a força. Ele tinha apenas alguns milênios e já se sentia ruim quando um humano que ele conhecia partia. Ele nem queria imaginar o que pessoas que marcaram sua vida por vários séculos fariam consigo caso fossem estilhaçadas. Ele não sabia o que faria se um de seus parentes fosse estilhaçado. Derek suspirou desapontado consigo mesmo por não conseguir fazer nada pela mulher a sua frente, antes de colocar as mãos sobre os ombros de pele preta e os apertar gentilmente.

\- está tudo bem, querido. Eu só estou relembrando os velhos tempos - disse a mulher levando uma das mãos a uma das mãos do mais novo e a apertando gentilmente com a sua.

\- ela está fazendo isso desde que chegou do trabalho - falou um homem de pele tão preta quanto a da mulher, mas ainda mais escura do que a de Derek, surgindo do corredor com manoplas de pedra com várias partes pontiagudas em suas mãos.

\- e você não para de bater em hologramas desde ontem. Temos ideias diferentes de como lembramos do passado, Peter - respondeu a mulher com pedra no seio esquerdo, enquanto o homem atrás de si tinha um quartzo ônix no ombro. Ambas as pedras tinham um formato hexagonal.

\- não estou relembrando o passado, Talia. Estou passando o meu tempo. Por incrível que pareça, a nossa presença nesse planeta não mexeu tanto com ele quanto nós imaginávamos. Podemos ter reduzido a humanidade a uma enorme nação única e transformado o resto do mundo em uma cópia barata do nosso, mas tudo parece tão pacato quanto antes - ditou Peter enquanto as luvas em suas mãos desapareciam em forma de listras brilhantes que seguiram de suas mãos para a pedra em seu ombro.

\- onde está o pai? - inquiriu encarando a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- seu pai disse ter que cuidar de um humano que apareceu de última hora e por isso se atrasaria - respondeu Peter dando de ombros antes de se retirar da sala, seguindo para um altar na forma de um prisma que havia do outro lado da sala.

\- para onde vai? - perguntou Derek vendo o homem dar de ombros.

\- vou para o templo de Yellow Knife um pouco - respondeu desviando o olhar para baixo antes de o seu corpo desaparecer em um raio negro.

\- o que ele tanto faz no templo do lago? - questionou esperando alguma resposta da mais velha, mas Talia apenas dera de ombros.

\- eu não faço a mínima ideia - respondeu a mulher, em um murmúrio, fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes estreitar os olhos verdes em sua direção.

\- tudo bem. Então eu vou me preparar para sair. Vou me encontrar com uma humana - disse apontando na direção do corredor por onde ele havia entrado.

\- tudo bem. Tome cuidado. Sabe que eles não podem saber de nossa existência... não a nossa verdadeira existência - advertiu a mulher ouvindo o homem suspirar.

\- eu sei. Ela não vai saber da minha pedra, muito menos do que sou - argumentou Derek já se retirando do local.

\- tudo bem. Se não for voltar para casa, me avise - ditou a mulher ouvindo o moreno de olhos verdes responder positivamente.

Derek voltou para a mansão Hale. A residência dos Hales humanos. Quando ele iria se encontrar com humanos, assim como todos daquela família nada normal, ele sempre fazia o ritual comum dos humanos, mesmo que não precisasse. Eles não precisavam, exatamente, banhar o corpo. Afinal, aquele corpo era quase falso. Os seus verdadeiros corpos eram as pedras em seus corpos humanóides. Eram elas que precisavam respirar, não suas narinas, era elas quem precisavam de banho, não seus braços e pernas. Eram elas que pulsavam a vida que tinham e não o seu peito. Era por isso que suas peles possuíam as cores de suas pedras e não a falsa coloração bege que eles sempre usavam na presença de humanos. Por isso que todas as roupas que eles usavam deixavam a região onde suas pedras se localizavam expostas, mesmo que eles a escondessem embaixo de uma fala camada de pele para que nenhum humano as visse ou sentisse e elas pudessem respirar livremente.

Antes de adentrar a mansão, ele tomou o cuidado de voltar a mudar a cor de sua pele. As vezes eles recebiam visitas inusitadas. Geralmente pessoas dos trabalhos deles ou então alguns amigos humanos, como Jackson. Por isso ele tomou o cuidado de observar através do espelho antes de passar pelo mesmo. Às vezes, Jackson adentrava o seu quarto como o humano espaçoso que era. Uma vez ele quase descobre a sua entrada secreta do templo. O louro se encontrava em seu closet, analisando o mesmo e Derek saíra despreocupadamente do templo. Quando abriu os olhos, o louro estava se virando em sua direção. Foram segundos que salvaram a descoberta de um espelho que se abre e um Derek de pele preta fosca.

O Hale se preparou para o encontro com a humana, fazendo todo o ritual humano: banhar-se, vestir-se elegantemente, utilizar químicos de aroma agradáveis que os humanos chamavam de perfume, penteou os seus fios negros e se dirigiu para a garagem. Derek adentrou o carro negro ao lado de sua moto, tomando o cuidado de verificar se sua pedra estava exposta para que ele não acabasse ficando sem ar. Ele tinha sorte de sua pedra ser no centro do peito e não no ombro, como o seu tio, no seio, como sua mãe, ou na barriga como Cora. Assim, ele podia apenas abrir os botões da camisa e deixar-se respirar. Os mais sortudos da família eram Malia, Laura e seu pai. O homem possuía a pedra no pescoço, enquanto Malia possuía a dela no centro da testa, enquanto Laura possuía a pedra na palma da mão, o que permitia que ela invocasse suas armas com mais velocidade do que qualquer outro Kryptoniano.

O Hale suspirou relaxado antes de ligar o rádio e também o carro. Do capô a sua frente, Derek viu listras vermelhas começarem a percorrer os caminhos programados, seguindo para as roas, portas e mala, iluminando o exterior do veículo com um certo estio, antes de as rodas ocas começarem a girar quando Derek pisou no acelerador. Ele passou a correr com o veículo pelo caminho subterrâneo até a estrada para a cidade. A mata permitia que motos circulassem por ela, mas carros eram largos demais para passarem pelo espaço estreito das árvores. Derek saiu do subterrâneo e pegou a estrada para a cidadela de Beacon Hills: um espaço um tanto isolado do resto da grande nação, que agora não era mais do que um enorme país onde todos os sobreviventes da invasão kryptoniana se refugiaram e agora residiam.

O encontro com Paige Krasikeva, a humana de cabelos castanhos e sorriso tímido encantador, fora ótimo. Ele não era muito de dançar e a garota era tímida demais para lugares como boates e coisas do tipo, então Derek a levou para assistir um filme. Eles jantaram enquanto conversavam animadamente, com o Kryptoniano sempre jogando charme para a moça, que sorria tímida em sua direção, antes de responder à altura, ainda um tanto tímida. Quando acabaram o jantar, com nenhuma vontade de encerrarem a noite por ali, eles decidiram dar uma volta. O Hale levou a garota para o lado contrário onde ficaria o templo. Eles queriam privacidade e Derek sabia que não havia privacidade maior do que na floresta, por isso a levou a uma campina em que o seu veículo pudesse adentrar e ambos ficaram ali, conversando e observando o céu estrelado, deitados sobre o teto do carro do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- eu não sei. Eu gosto da cidade e tudo mais, mas ainda acho que viver como vocês vivem deve ser incrível - comentou a Krasikeva, chamando a atenção do Hale para si.

\- você acha? - perguntou Derek, surpreso.

Todos sempre comentavam o quanto era estranho viver afastado da segurança da cidadela e da nação que ele nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse lhe dizer algo do tipo que a castanha acabara de falar. Ele olhou para a mulher, ainda deitado de lado, encarando a mesma se erguer para se sentar, enquanto meneava positivamente.

\- quero dizer, olha para isso tudo. É tudo tão bonito e colorido. Naturalmente bonito e colorido. A cidadela tem cores? Tem. Mas é tudo tão... forçado. Não temos esse ar puro, não temos esses sons magníficos e essa tranquilidade tão... boa - argumentou a mulher encarando a mata ao seu redor.

\- nós se quer podemos ver esse céu lindo pela noite. As únicas estrelas que podemos ver a noite são as de tv em tantos telões chamativos - falou suspirando, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre os joelhos.

Ela estava tão concentrada em demonstrar o quanto achava o estio de vida dos Hales e a natureza que o cercavam tão bonitos, que, se quer, notou os olhos verdes brilhando em sua direção. Derek se sentia tão... tocado pelo discurso da humana que se quer notou que, com o seu choque, acabou deixando a pedra preta aparecer. Para a sua sorte, o Hale se sentou, fazendo a camisa social branca cobrir a pedra pela lateral, impedindo que a Krasikeva a visse.

\- acha realmente isso? - perguntou Derek, ainda surpreso.

\- é claro que eu acho. A vida humana mudou tanto. Eu queria ter nascido no passado, sabe? Para poder saber como eram os animais na natureza ao vivo. Não... assistir um documentário em um zoológico - respondeu a castanha olhando para cima.

E foi quando ela viu um brilho passar rapidamente.

\- uma estrela cadente! Vamos fazer um desejo - ditou animada, fechando os olhos, não notando o Hale sorrindo em sua direção. Ele não sabia que ainda havia pessoas que acreditavam nessa velha superstição. E, dando de ombros, ele fechou os olhos.

\- e aí, o que você pediu? - perguntou Paige, em um sussurro, fazendo Derek abrir os olhos.

\- isso - ditou Derek roubando os lábios da garota rapidamente.

Paige, um tanto surpresa, demorou para corresponder ao ato. Mas assim que se deu conta do que estava ocorrendo, ela tratou de levar uma das mãos ao ombro do moreno de olhos verdes, enquanto a outra ela usava para se apoiar ainda inclinada no teto do carro. O beijo cessou e Derek olhou para baixo, rapidamente ao ver a mão da humana deslizar para o seu peito. Ele se assustou ao ver a pedra exposta e tratou de a esconder sobre uma camada de pele antes de uma mão de Paige a alcançar.

\- e ainda dizem que fazer desejos para estrelas cadentes não funciona - murmurou a moça, sorrindo para o moreno, que sorriu um tanto nervoso pelo quase flagra.

\- e você, o que pediu? - perguntou Derek vendo a castanha sorrir tímida.

\- a mesma coisa. Eu poderia beijar essa estrela em agradecimento - brincou a humana olhando para o céu novamente, Derek sorriu um tanto vitorioso, vendo a expressão da humana se tornar confusa.

\- é impressão minha ou a estrela cadente está vindo em nossa direção? - perguntou a castanha e no mesmo instante Derek olhou confuso para cima.

De fato, o brilho vermelho da estrela se aproximava e passava a ficar maior a cada instante. Era rápido e fazia uma trilha pelas nuvens escuras enquanto descia com maior velocidade ainda na direção do chão. Derek fitou aquilo com suspeita. Fazia muitos anos que nenhum ser de fora vinha a terra, poderia ser apenas mais um asteroide. Mas havia algo errado, aquela coisa era acompanhada de um barulho, uma espécie de zumbido.

\- ok. Das duas uma: eu estou ficando louca ou aquela estrela está gritando - argumentou a garota vendo a estrela flamejante se aproximar ainda mais daquela região.

\- vamos embora - falou Derek, com seriedade, encarando o fogo se tornar maior, antes de começar a tomar uma forma estranha.

\- o quê? Por quê? Podemos fazer uma descoberta interessante - argumentou a mulher observando, curiosa, o som se tornar mais alto e audível. Parecia como um daqueles efeitos de filme de terror em que alguma entidade maligna de crença humana utilizava o corpo de algum deles.

\- puta merda - murmurou Derek encarando as chamas vermelhas tomarem a forma de uma cabeça animalesca com mandíbula avantajada e presas flamejantes.

\- Paige, é sério. Você sabe como pode ser perigoso aqui fora? Ela pode se despedaçar a qualquer momento e lhe atingir - inquiriu o Hale descendo do carro e puxando a garota consigo, a trazendo para perto da porta do carro.

\- está tudo bem, Derek. Ele não vai nem chegar perto da gente, olha - falou a Krasikeva apontando para cima e Derek seguiu o dedo da moça, apenas para ver a, agora, besta de fogo atingir o chão há alguns metros deles.

\- o que será que... - Paige fora interrompida quando o estrondo alcançou os seus ouvidos e onda de choque os alcançou, fazendo os cabelos da garota balançarem ao vento, assim como as folhas das árvores.

Paige gritou um pouco assustada e animada, enquanto escondia o rosto no peito de Derek, que a abraçava receoso. Aquilo não podia ser bom. Asteroides não gritavam, não faziam barulhos como aqueles, nem mesmo um satélite o fazia. Para aquilo gritar, ele só poderia ter vida. E algo que tem vida, caindo daquela altura e sobreviver, só poderia ser algo de sua espécie ou parecido. Derek não queria nem imaginar se fosse algum kryptoniano.

\- vamos embora, agora! - ditou abrindo a porta do carro e colocando a castanha dentro.

\- ah, qual é? - argumentou Paige, mas fora silenciada pelo Hale que fechou a porta bruscamente.

\- é sério, Paige. Isso é perigoso - ditou Derek entrando do lado do motorista e acelerando, não deixando chances para a moça descer do carro.

Enquanto Derek dirigia como um piloto de corrida na direção da cidadela, não muito longe dali, no fundo de um buraco que aos poucos se enchia de água, uma pedra amarelada se encontrava rachada em um buraco redondo cercado por vidro e terra quente. A pedra brilhou em amarelo e um braço túrbido surgiu dela. Ele se esticou para cima, antes de agarrar a terra que o cercava. Mas a sua imagem tremeu, se tornando confusa, como se a imagem de uma televisão chuviscasse ao sofrer interferência. O braço se recolheu rapidamente, enquanto a água começava a se aproximar, a cobrindo, junto do buraco que havia criado. Assim que todo o buraco fora coberto pelo rio que por ali corria, o som de helicópteros pôde ser ouvido e logo uma luz ofuscante iluminou o local brevemente, antes de seguir para qualquer outro lugar para continuar a sua busca.


End file.
